1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to computer chassis, and particularly to a computer chassis that conveniently mounts a motherboard therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a motherboard is mounted to a computer chassis with fasteners, such as screws or bolts. However, when installing or removing the motherboard, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required, and tightening or removing the fasteners is laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.